


You May Dream

by C_Fantastico



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Bittersweet, Disappointment, F/M, Shower Sex, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Fantastico/pseuds/C_Fantastico
Summary: A bittersweet reminder, of the truth.
Kudos: 2





	You May Dream

>You will never call up that familiar number.  
>You will never invite her into town for a casual wine date.  
>You will never complement the shine of her horns.  
>You will never walk down the street with her, fingers intertwined with her tentacles.  
>You will never apologize for going back to the same places all the time, only for her to respond that they're her favorites, as long as she's with you.  
>You will never share an exceptional red, with a fine soft cheese.  
>You will never laugh into the evening about all of the absurdities you both face on the day to day.  
>You will never take her with you, away from the hustle and bustle of the city into the calm of the outskirts.  
>You will never gaze upon the stars, and notice the greater beauty reflecting in her eyes.  
>You will never hold her close on a summer's eve, pulling her into a deep embrace.  
>You will never be whisked away to your home, and invite her in for the night.  
>You will never be so glad you cleaned the place up this morning.  
>You will never take her up to your bedroom.  
>You will never both collapse into the bed, you into her wings, she into your arms.  
>You will never fall asleep in her warm embrace.  
>You will never wake up first to her lightly cooing, as though a very subtle snore.  
>You will never give her a good morning kiss, as she wakes up with you.  
>You will never let her push it just a bit farther, exploring her mouth with your own tongue as she does the same.  
>You will never subtlety remove your underpants, exposing yourself to her, feeling her heat, and her desire.  
>You will never break from the kiss, just to tell her you love her.  
>You will never hear her respond in kind as you thrust into her.  
>You will never turn her onto her back, and slowly show her what you truly mean by "a good time."  
>You will never greedily thrust deeper and deeper, watching her expression go from love to pure bliss.  
>You will never start to lose control, pushing faster every second.  
>You will never hear her moan your name, as you come close to the climax.  
>You will never wrap your arms around her, as she wraps her legs around you, and grind in for the final moments.  
>You will never push madly into her, just before you release.  
>You will never scream her name, as she shouts yours, coming together at long last.  
>You will never completely drain your balls directly into her womb.  
>You will never be completely out of breath and the intensity of your lovemaking.  
>You will never hear that she is just the same.  
>You will never pull out, completely flaccid, and roll off of her, so you can both catch your breath.  
>You will never finally get out of bed, offering your shower while you go make breakfast.  
>You will never hear her ask to shower with you, and agree that breakfast can wait.  
>You will never give her the best shower sex of both of your lives.  
>You will never cling to the wall, as she clings to you, desperately milking you for all you have.  
>You will never come harder than the first time, your legs almost collapsing under you.  
>You will never make waffles, bacon, eggs, and orange juice for both of you.  
>You will never hear her complement your skills over such simple things.  
>You will never take her out to the theater for a matinee showing of a classic film.  
>You will never comment on the genius of the director, despite the medium's youth at the time.  
>You will never hear her talk in detail about the subtleties of the actors movement, learning about how much body language can change a scene.  
>You will never lament that her time with you is nearly over.  
>You will never take the time just to tell her you love her, before she has to go.  
>You will never hear her say how awful she is with goodbyes, and how she's waiting for another call, any time.  
>You will never share one last deep kiss, a memory to keep with you until you're together again.  
>You will never watch her leave.  
>You will never choke up just slightly, before trying to go on with your day.  
>But you might stare out into the clouds, thinking of her.  
>And you might just think that, perhaps, even in fantasy, she is still here.  
>She still reminds you of the simple pleasures, and brightens your life, just to think about.


End file.
